Perfect
by Iridian NightShade
Summary: Songfic. Sage can't stand the depression Red Alert falls into, and decides to cheer him up.


Songfic using Perfect by Pink.

Set after third installment of my Ashes verse. Only need to read A Change In Plans to understand who Sage is.

Summary: Sage can't stand the depression Red Alert falls into, and decides to cheer him up.

Genres: friendship, hurt/comfort

Pairings: Red Alert/ Inferno

Title: Perfect

- Until All Are One -

It was one of those times, she noted, feeling her Spark flicker in pain. She watched the large mech walk away, the slump of his shoulder struts, and downcast optics, made it clear that Red was in a mood that not even his Bonded could shake him out of. She wasn't as close to the mech pair as the others, but she couldn't stand seeing any of their friends in such a state. Luckily for her, she had the energetic support of Jazz. He constantly encouraged her to step outside of her safe boundaries and reach out to the arriving Bots, to strengthen their opinions of her and cement a Link of trust between them. Nodding firmly, she steeled herself to commit. Even if she ended up simply embarrassing herself, if she could help Red Alert out for even a few kliks, she'd be satisfied. Slipping down the hall, she began planning; after all she needed the perfect song to soothe his distressed Spark.

- Until All Are One -

It didn't matter how often she was told that her Spark soothed others, especially when she let it free while singing. She was a Voice for a reason, not just because she had a Link to the energy once contained by the Cube, but because her Spark shifted on healing frequencies whenever she pointedly used her healing voice. Even then, she had trouble keeping it under control, she would still technically be considered a Sparkling if they were on Cybertron. Her low self-esteem and confidence, while annoying sometimes, also helped endear her to the Mature Sparks around her, which is why she often received help from the most unlikely of sources. The Mature Twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, were often quite willing to assist her, not just because they were part of her Guard, but because she so rarely asked for help and often misdirected the ire of those they pranked. For that reason, despite her and Sunstreaker's rough beginning, the two never seriously pranked her, and helped out when she did need them. Luckily for her, they had shown only a moment of hesitation with her plan, before agreeing, looking chastised. They were some of the more vocal about their derision at the Security Chief's paranoia. The biggest hitch in her plan would be Inferno. Jazz soothed over any worries there though, in fact, Inferno seemed quite pleased that she would try to soothe Red Alert's worries.

- Until All Are One -

Standing outside the security hub, she flicked her door-wings indecisively. Inferno bumped her shoulder with one of his arms, reassuringly, before they stepped into the room. Her smaller frame was hidden partially from view, as Inferno stepped forward and greeted his mate. Despite the annoyed protests, Inferno managed to calm his irate mate down to at least listen.

=Red Alert,= her soft voice alarmed the Chief of Security, making him whirl around in his chair. Upon resting his optics on her, his frame stiffened. =We're worried about you, may I soothe your Spark?= His frame trembled slightly, looking between her and Inferno. =Please? I just want to help you, it hurts my Spark to see you so distraught,= She may not be able to fix the glitch, but she would do whatever she could help.

=The monitors…=

=You don't have to leave the hub, and Inferno will remain here and watch the screens. All you have to do, is listen,= she soothed, stepping forward. He reluctantly turned around, revealing his trust in Inferno to watch his back. He had always viewed her with suspicion, after all she was born organic, not Autobot. Inferno settled himself at the second console, plugging in under Red's watchful optics. Seeing his mate doing as she said he would, the Chief reluctantly settled in his chair. =All you have to do, is listen,= she repeated, lightly brushing her fingers against his helm. He tensed only slightly, but relaxed as she simply settled her servos on his shoulders. She was far more tactile than most Bots, and most of them had gotten used to it by now. It was different from actually feeling her touches, than seeing her brushing another's armor. Her Spark, a faint soothing murmur, grew stronger with her touch, letting him feel her honest worry and honest desire to help him. Not a single flicker of deceit was apparent in her Spark or her energy field.

=Alright,= he agreed, knowing the Spark Sister of Prime wouldn't harm him, especially with his mate in the room. She lightly pressed a friendly kiss to his helm, humming softly. Running her fingers along his shoulders, glad that the chair was low enough that she could reach over the back, she hummed the melody until she felt his armor loosen, his frame relaxing. She noted he kept his optics of the screen, but his audios were focused on her.

_**Made a wrong turn  
>once or twice.<br>Dug my way out,  
>blood and fire.<br>Bad decisions,  
>that's alright.<br>Welcome to my silly life. **_

She felt his confusion, felt him start to draw away, but she firmly settled her servos on his shoulders, leaning in to give him a friendly hug. She understood the pain of separation all too clear, but he was being stubborn. Admitting that she made mistakes, would help him see her for what she was: a scared Youngling who was charged with responsibilities meant for Bots older than her brother.

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood!  
>Miss "No way, It's all good", it didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!  
>Look, I'm still around...<br>**_

When one's forced to put up a calm façade , to hide their fears from those around, even if they were irrational fears, it proved they were compassionate to others, at least in her belief. Her energy field fluctuated, explaining her emotions better than her words ever could. Even now, she understood why he always second-guessed himself and his calculations. He was in charge of protecting the entire base and Autobot force. Yet, they both continued on, pushing through their fears and worries, to stand and face the future.

_**Pretty pretty please!  
>Don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than,  
>Less then Perfect<br>Pretty pretty please  
>If you ever ever feel like you're nothing<br>You are Perfect to me! **_

It wasn't her, he realized. She was speaking about Inferno's feelings, despite his glitch and paranoia, Inferno had always been there for him. He'd never stand for the jokes the others made about him, the derision he faced when he changed his security plans around. He had only felt the deep endless love and patience he'd longed for, from his beloved.

_**You're so mean (You're so mean)  
>When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong<br>Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head (In your head)  
>Make them like you instead<br>**_

He detected the hidden sadness in her field, how she constantly felt torn just like himself. He twitched, suddenly remembering, that the voices she heard, were true and not always pleasant. Yet she never revealed how bothered she was by it. She was giving him her own strength, to see the truth and use it to strengthen his own will. Complete understanding, something even his beloved could give him. His Spark fluttered, reaching out, finally finding someone _who understood him_.

_**So complicated, look how happy you'll make it!  
>Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game<br>It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.<br>**_

The war was dragging on all of them, seemingly endless. He'd nearly lost sight of what had kept him going: his strong mech, his Light of Hope and Strength, Inferno. Constantly he fought against his glitching programming, his own demons, and despite knowing they would never leave him, the burden felt so much lighter, now that he remembered the one who was always by his side.

_**Oh, pretty pretty please  
>Don't you ever ever feel<strong>_

Like you're less than  
>Less then Perfect<br>Pretty pretty please  
>If you ever ever feel like you're nothing<br>You are Perfect to me

He could feel the surge of love and loyalty coming from his mate's energy field, broadcasting the vows they made when they became One. His feelings for Inferno overshadowed all sensors, for now, it was simply him and his beloved. No longer feeling the soft touches of the femme, only her voice and the healing energy of her Spark pinged against him, relaxing him into opening his Bond-Link completely.

_**The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in line, and we try try try,  
>But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time <strong>_

The Voice was right, he realized, bathing in the soothing pulses of his mate's feelings. Despite him constantly trying to appease everyone, he'd neglected to please the one who most mattered to him. He felt his Spark ache at the hurt and loneliness he'd caused his beloved, only soothed away by his reassuring Spark-pulses, and his intertwining energy field. His loyalty to the Autobot cause was complete, but the day-to-day issues were unimportant, so long that Inferno was by his side. He felt the tones of the song shift, no longer healing his ragged Spark, but empowering him, giving him the necessary motivation to no longer focus only on security of the others on the whole. Separate plans began formulating, individually planned to give each Bot his privacy and space, but also the protection he needed.

_**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>They don't like my DREAMS, they don't get my FEAR<br>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?<br>**_

A pause, the self-doubt fading away slowly but steadily.

_**Why do I do that? **_

Questioning, when did he fall into the unending torrent of despair?

_**Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!  
>Pretty pretty please,<br>Don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than<br>Less than perfect  
><strong>_

Inferno, sweet, courageous Inferno. Their Sparks surged as one.

_**Pretty pretty please  
>If you ever ever feel<br>Like you're nothing, **_

_**You are Perfect to me **_

_**Yeaaahhh...!  
><strong>_

_**You are Perfect, you're Perfect!  
>Pretty pretty please,<strong>_

_**If you ever ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing  
>You are Perfect to me.<strong>_

Sage smiled as she felt their Sparks re-connect. That was what she'd wanted to fix, the strained Bond between them. She flicked her energy field just the tiniest bit, enhancing the feelings and strengthening their Bond as much as she could, then left the room without them realizing. Their happiness was worth every moment of insecurity she had faced the past several days. Knowing Inferno would eventually show his beloved how much he cared for him, she passed her gratitude to the Twins, who had snuck some of their best High Grade and some Energon goodies into the pair's quarters. Sending her gratitude to her Chosen, she promised him a very thorough wash and wax for taking Red's shifts during their alone time. Right then, she was simply content to cuddle with her twins and relax in presence of the femmes on base.

- Until All Are One -

End of this one-shot! And yes, I DID purposefully change those two words, it fitted I believe. Much love! Iridian out!


End file.
